bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way the World Works
ROAAR!!! Smoke and debris of what remains of large chunks of land filled the air. The moonlight that illuminated of what should be a dark evening showed what noisy commotion is occurring. Several large monsters has been simultaneously appearing in an isolated grassland. Each of this monsters movements made every blade of grass dance accordingly to the force their bodies' release each time their large feet made tremors to the ground. They were restless and continued to move unnaturally. One of these monsters fell to the ground, several wounds became visible to its body. A swift ripping sound was then heard as what seems go be a blade ran across the monster's throat. As blood spilled and stained the grass crimson red, a boy , presumably somewhere on his late teens, showed out of nowhere holding a combat knife on his right hand. He was wearing a black Gakuran, showing that he is a student of a High School somewhere not too far. The blood that dripped on the blade he held was more than enough evidence that he was the one who gave the monster its miserable end. As he appeared, the monsters all stopped and gazed upon his person.Their eyes, glowing from the light that reflected from the moon, all locked on to the teen. As the wind blowed on the man's face, his bangs uncovered a blank, almost lifeless expression. However, this did not hide the murderous intent overflowing out of him. All of the monsters revealed a white mask and a hole to their chest. Many calls them as Hollows but what their official names are did not matter to the boy holding his weapon of murder. The Hollow he killed disintegrated into the air; a sight the boy has grown accustomed to. ROOOOOAAAAAAARRR!!!!!! A single enormous Hollow let out an ear-piercing roar of which thundered across the land. That single roar knocked-out a few lesser Hollows of their conscience but this alone did not faze the boy as he stood firmly on to the ground. The large Hollow crouched as it readied itself for an all-out attack to the boy. The other Hollows did nothing but growl as they watched of what duel the boy and the large Hollow would have. With great power, the enormous Hollow charged towards the boy with absolutely no intention of holding back. Still not moving from where his feet are currently, the boy waited patiently until the Hollow could get nearer. As the Hollow moved closer, the boy pointed the tip of his blade at the Hollow. He reached forward with his right arm as his eyes firmly looked at his opponent. Whooosshh..... '' Before the Hollow could get anymore closer, it stopped and fell to the ground. The boy had thrown his knife that was aimed at the Hollow's head. For a target so large, the boy had every opportunity to finish it with a simple direct attack. With a wave from his hand, the knife returned to his being. Again, the Hollow disintegrated before him and as it's last remains disappeared, every other Hollow present assaulted the boy. One-by-one they fell at the boy's young hands. Even though inexperienced, his anger and natural talent alone was enough for him to hold his own against so many Hollows. He killed them all with one Hollow at a time. Every second, there was a large thud from the Hollows falling and getting killed. Of course, the boy was all but invincible. Every now and then, a single Hollow would be able to at least put a mark on the boy's young body. Their sheer number would eventually overpower him from time to time before he could get back to his feet again. Slashes and bruises were among the few that he received but his will alone did not falter. At last, only three more Hollows remain. The boy was breathing heavily, this was his first ''hunt that involved so many Hollows at once. The technique he learned to gather them all at one place through baiting his own unusually high Spiritual Power was success but it also backfired for it took almost all of what he had just to finish up to the last three. However, his wrath is yet to be extinguished. He reached out his left arm, pointing it to the direction of the Hollows. Barely was he able to do this as he was almost crouching. His legs were wobbling but nonetheless stood with much spirit left in his bruised body. As he gazed upon the Hollows and clutched his left hand, the monsters froze still. It was like they were unable to move and was being held against their will. All three of them then floated, going at least three meters on to the air. With a sudden command from unclutching his hand, the boy decapitated all of the Hollows' heads without even physically touching them. One of his unique powers, Psychokinesis, has been used. The unfortunate Hollows had tasted of what deep anger this certain boy had accumulated throughout his months of suffering and mourning. The hunt was over.... for this day. Another one completed by the hunter known as Ryo Hiroshi . However, the day itself was far from over, as a voice from the shadows announced, "Pretty powerful stuff for such an unassuming kid. One of these days you'll get the Gotei 13 breathing down your neck mistaking you for a Quincy!" The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a ordinary looking man with light green hair, and a business suit. For all intents and purposes, he was indistinguishable from that of any other adult. However, he carried with him an unusual aura, which could be picked up be anyone with enough spiritual awareness. "Considering the number of Hollows you fought, its no surprise that your beat up. If your willing to come with me, I'll treat your wounds and tell you more about the 'things' you're hunting." Quickly did the Ryo's attention shift to the man who seemingly appeared out of thin air. The man spouted nonsense, at least from the his perspective. However, the man was not wrong about him being beat up. Barely could he stand let alone walk. His whole body was shivering out of numbness and weakness. While his mind was nearly going blank, Ryo turned and dismissed the man's presence. Slowly but surely, he started walking off but before he could take his fourth step, he collapsed and lost consciousness. The man sighed, "It wouldn't be right for me to just leave the kid here...hell, I'm not much of a healer..." he holstered the kid over his shoulders and carried him to his base of operations. Tazuma's Multi-Cultural Cuisine; Minato branch: Worker's Lounge...a few hours later Nene's Kimyō magic easily attributed to Ryo's quick recovery, as these bruises are but child's play for a healer of Nene's ability. She rose from the teen's side saying to Tazuma, who stood in the door way, "There, this kid was rather easy to heal. Don't wanna freak the kid by him seeing my ears and tail...so I'll be leaving." As Tazuma was about to thank her, Nene countered, "Don't bother thanking me! I came cuz you said a kid needed healing. As far as I'm concerned, your still an SOB..." With that Nene left. Tazuma sat in the couch in the opposite side of the room awaited Ryo to regain consciousness. Ryo's eyes opened as he lied on what seems to be a make-shift bed. The light that came immediately on to his visual perception gave him a second of white blindness before his eyes could fully adjust. Waking up in an unfamiliar place made Ryo act with hostility as he quickly got up and searched his surrounding. Upon seeing Tazuma, Ryo quickly reached out his left arm and opened his palm. He then mentally projected the unknown force of his Psychokinesis towards Tazuma to hold him in place. His gaze turned murderous as his lips opened to utter words that almost never left his mouth before. "Where am I?.." Expecting a brief and quick answer from Tazuma, Ryo tightened his hold of Tazuma's being. Whether or not this affected Tazuma at all is unknown but it would be his best interest to answer Ryo's short question. Hoping to pacify the boy with words rather than action, Tazuma replied calmly and collectedly, "The workers lounge...of my restaurant...in the middle of the city. I have several restaurant chains, you see. Now...I answered your question...and you should note that your practically healed. If you would be so kind as to release me? I'm not your enemy here." Ryo, practically having got what situation he is in, let Tazuma out of his hold. He realized that he was back in the city of Minato, specifically in a famous restaurant he has heard from his classmates. True to the Tazuma's words, Ryo felt his body replenished and fully healed and he has Tazuma for that to thank for. However, Tazuma was still suspiscious in Ryo's eyes. Questions like who Tazuma was and why he helped him circulated Ryo's mind. Not only that but Tazuma was emitting a familiar supernatural energy from his being like those people garbed in black kimono he once saw. Being cautious and all that, Ryo reached for his knife but realized that it was not where it should be. No matter how much Ryo tried to assess, he was basicaully clueless of what is actually happening and who the person right in front of him is. "Tsk.." Tazuma stretched his arms in relief, "If your looking for your knife, its below your feet. I didn't want your ass getting stabbed with it in your pocket while your were being healed. Oh...where are my manners, I'm Tazuma. I didn't catch your name by the way." "My name... It's none of your business.." Ryo answered. Having seen the exit sign on the end of the room, Ryo decided to simply walk-out and leave as he had no business left to do in the place. He grabbed his knife and inserted it in a pocket strapped on his belt. With his head facing forwards, Ryo walked out of the place without even saying anything else to Tazuma. As his foot stepped outside of the restaurant, he looked around. He knew where he was and where he is suppose to go for him to get back home but the very thought of having to walk all the way made him cringe inside. Tazuma's aura suddenly changed, a product of his Duality. As if his demeanor was that of another individual, he provoked the kid, "Do you think yourself self-righteous? Killing souls of lost their way, possibly an innocent soul? Stripping them of peace? What if those things you killed; those 'Hollows', were the souls of your personal friends and family? Would you take away their chance of being helped and saved? You don't even know how the way the world works!" It was as if the men changed from kind and concerned to a depraved madman... As Tazuma's voice echoed through the street of which Ryo chose to walk into, silence placed itself just after the sound of Tazuma's uttered words disappear. Flickering light from the lamp post found just a few feet from where Ryo stood made the tension in the air no better. After hearing the speech that came right out of Tazuma's mouth, Ryo stopped from his tracks. Then after a few seconds of silence, Ryo bursted towards Tazuma and grabbed hold of his collar. He looked at him straight in the eye with anger evident on how he stared right through Tazuma. Provoked from Tazuma's choice of words, Ryo was only a few inches away from falling out of his emotion's control. "You know nothing of my pain.. Now shut the crap.." Even though the tone of his voice was never high, the way it cracked out of sheer anger made Ryo's voice sounded like that of a Demon.